Jamie's Hunger Games
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: Jamie Guerison is a normal fisherman's son, hell bent on revenge on the Capitol for killing his eldest sister Daphne in the Hunger Games. Volunteering for the 73rd Hunger Games for his youngest sister's boyfriend, he goes into the arena playing the Games by his own rules. Rated T for violence and character death
1. Chapter 1 - The Reaping

**The reaping**

The sun light streaming through the bedroom window woke up a boy with messy dark blond hair. His name was Jameson (call me Jamie) Guerison. He lived in district 4, Panem. Coming from a rather wealthy family, he never knew hunger and had the things he needed in life. Still something was missing. And that something was freedom. Sure district 4 was wealthier in comparison to say district 12. But it was still controlled by the Capitol. The very same Capitol that took the life of his eldest sister Daphne, back when he was three years old. She died a death not even worthy an animal during the 59th Hunger Games.

Jamie got up and went to wash himself. Today was Reaping day. The 73rd edition of the Annual Hunger Games. Jamie had promised himself to volunteer this year. He had turned 17 this year. Almost an adult. If he had to die, he would do it now. Not when he was 18. He didn't want to take the chance of being reaped during his last year of being entered as a possible tribute.

After his cold shower, he changed into the outfit his mother prepared for him every year on reaping day. It was a crisp white button down shirt with short sleeves, navy dress slacks and some fancy shoes. The fourth district was pretty wealthy. As was his family. He lived with two younger sisters and his parents in a two story, two bathroom house. Not overly fancy or anything. Just middle class of district four.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Mr. and Mrs. Guerison were silent, James was eating as if it were a normal day and Bloom and Heather were so nervous they barely touched their food. The same old atmosphere since all three children could be reaped as a tribute.

"James! How can you eat as if it's a normal school day?" Bloom asked slightly fed up with his attitude.

"I don't know," he said, "you simply get used to it I guess,"

"Simply get used to it?" Heather asked. "Have you lost all your marbles?"

"You've got something up your sleeve, sweetie," Mrs. Guerison said.

"I do, you'll see it at the reaping," her son answered.

"Don't do anything stupid, son," Mr. Guerison said.

"Define stupid, dad," Bloom said, "Jamie's definition of 'stupid' is equals to ours of 'suicidal',"

"I second that," Heather piped in.

"Jeez, what is this? Pick on Jamie day?" Jamie complained before gathering his empty plate, "I'm done. Call me when we leave,"

Jamie left an uncomfortable silence behind him. His family members shared a look of dread.

"He's going to volunteer isn't he?" Heather asked once Jamie was out of earshot, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aye, lass, he is," Mr. Guerison said sadly, "but that's what he wants. What he trained for,"

"But he can't die! You have to stop him!" Heather shrieked.

"He's trained. He's deadly with a spear. He'll make it far if not downright win the games," Bloom said.

"But he's…he's…" The youngest sibling stammered.

"Cunning? Lethal? Stubborn?" Mrs. Guerison supplied, "He is all three. I always knew this day was coming. My baby boy isn't a baby anymore,"

"But we…this is stupid! He won't be reaped!" Heather protested.

"He wants revenge on the Capitol for your eldest sister, Heater. He had a strong bond with her. She was the only one who could get him calm when he had a fit," Mr. Guerison said, "End of discussion,"

Jamie sat on his bed, staring out of the window. He saw the last preparations for the Reaping being made. He had heard Heather's plea with his parents. It simply tore at his heart, but he wouldn't be reaped next year. Hell must be freezing over before he would allow that.

"I'm sorry Heather, I really am," he whispered putting his head in his hands.

A knock on the door, interrupted his moment of self-pity.

"Can I come in, son?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jamie said sounding defeated.

The door opened in his father stepped inside. Seeing his son, looking all lost and conflicted, hurt him. No words could describe the heart ache he felt. Having the emotional range of a ladle, according to his wife and daughters, he could not express his feelings that well. It cause a lot of conflict between him and his daughters and sometimes his son as well. The latter because he couldn't stand seeing his sisters upset and would go to World's End to keep his sisters happy. Even if that would cost him his life.

"Son, we need to talk,"

"It's about the Reaping isn't it?" Jamie asked. "I'll volunteer dad! You can't stop me!"

"Aye! Lad listen to yer father. I know ye wanna go out there and volunteer. Yer mother and I respect tha', bu' yer sisters don't,"

"How can I make them understand, dad? How?!"

"They will once yer in the Capitol. Volunteer fer Daphne. Avenge me daughter! Fer us,"

"I will dad! I'll come out as a victor! If Finnick can win this thing, so can I!"

"Tha' is the spirit boy! That's the spirit!"

Jamie hugged his father, something he didn't do often. He smiled but said smile didn't reach his eyes quite yet. The blonde got up and washed his face before heading down stairs. The girls were waiting for him.

They made their way to the Central Square. Where the Townhouse and the fish halls, the places where they sold their fish, were located. Boys were separated from the girls. Another paper was added to the bowl. Jamie's name was in there a total of six times, including this year's reaping.

As always, Mayor Brian Bumblebee gave a speech before handing the word to the Capitol representative and escort Shining Star. Ridiculous name, even more ridiculous character and behavior. Not to mention his clothes. He was dressed in what seemed to be very colorful robes. And the worst part was that the colors clashed more and more with each year. Jamie had seen him the first time Daphne was reaped. This year's robe was a frivolous orange with the most horrifying clashing greenish brown stars on them. His hair was done in the same color of the stars and was styled like a heap of…well in the collective humble opinion of district 4 it look like a huge animal just took a dump on his head.

"Hello district 4 and welcome to the yearly reaping for the 73rd annual Hunger Games! Isn't this exciting?" The man spoke enthusiastically in his annoying capitol accent, "As usual we start with the girls,"

He sauntered off to the pool of the girls' names. Picking one, Shining danced back to the microphone.

"And the female tribute of district 4 for the 73rd Hunger Games is…drum roll please… Stacey Davids!"

Jamie's eyes looked onto the girls section as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Stacey walked to the stage, looking a little uncertain but other than that she didn't openly show fear. Jamie had to give the girl that.

"And now for the boys!" Shining actually had the gal to hum a tune as he picked the name of the male tribute. "And the male tribute is… Harold Poisson!"

Jamie's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this. Not Harry, his brother in all but blood. His youngest sister's boyfriend. Jamie's eyes hardened. He stepped out of the group of boys.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Jamie's exclamation was met with an uncomfortable silence. "I volunteer as tribute,"

"No! Jamie! Don't!" Heather screamed as she ran out of line to hug him.

"I have to, sweetie. For Harry," Jamie said before heading towards the stage.

As he walked he could feel every pair of eyes on him. He didn't care. With a determined glance in his eye, his shoulders square and back upright, he walked up the stage.

"As expected a volunteer for district 4, ladies and gentlemen," Shining said, "Tell me your name, boy!"

"Jamie Guerison, sir,"

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Because I wanted to this year,"

"Well well, such courage! Ladies and gentlemen, district 4's tributes for the 73rd Hunger Games!" Shining said excitedly, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

After that the peacekeepers ushered Stacey and Jamie into the building. Once Jamie was roughly shoved into a room, he was told he had an hour to say good-bye to friends and family. Almost immediately his sisters came bounding through the double doors.

"Jamie! You can't go!" Heather exclaimed crying as she flung herself at him.

"She's right, Jamie! How can you be so stupid!?" Bloom asked, crying as well.

"Now, now," Jamie said, "I'll be fine! I promise I'll come back victorious!"

"You really think so?" Heather asked.

"I'm certain of it," the reply came from their father. Their mother only nodded.

"Here take this as a token from the district," mother said as she gave Jamie a necklace with a trident on it. She hugged him and once she looked him over, she could barely conceal her tears.

"Don't cry, mum! I'll come back,"

Jamie's family was ushed out by the Peacekeepers. The next person to come in was Harold. He looked angry and Jamie understood why immediately.

"Why?!" he demanded, "Why did you volunteer for me?! This was my way out of the clutches of my relatives!"

"You're my brother in all but blood, Harry! I can't let you die in the arena!"

"I would die here due to living with them!" He nearly screamed, hot tears running down his face.

"Think of Heather, then! You love her more than anything! You die in there, heaven knows what she'll do," Jamie said his voice breaking, "Be there for her. She'll need it,"

Jamie pulled Harry into a hug. Harry cried on his shoulder. His tiny shoulders going up and down with his sobs.

"Don't die, Jamie. Swear it!" Harry demanded.

"I, Jameson Olivier Guerison, hereby swear upon my life I will not die in the annual Hunger Games! So mote it be!"

"You really did it?" To say Harry was surprised would be the understatement of the century.

"Of course I did, silly! C'mon, let's dry your tears. Take care of my sister. I'll see after the games,"

Once again a Peacekeeper ushered Harry out of the room. Finnick came to collect him for the train to the capitol. They would arrive by nightfall. District 4 wasn't located that far from the Capitol.

* * *

"That was very brave of you to volunteer for that runt," Finnick said.

"That's my brother in all but blood you're talking about Odair," Jamie hissed.

"Didn't mean to offend you,"

"Watch your language then Odair! Or I'll wipe that smile of your face with my bare hands,"

"Cocky aren't we?" the blonde ponce just had to wink.

"Just because you're the Capitol's darling, doesn't mean your so called charm will work on me just as good!" Jamie glared at the blond victor.

"My my, you're a feisty one. You'll make it far in the games if not downright win them,"

"That's what I'm planning on doing,"

"What about Stacey?"

"She's dead as far as I'm concerned,"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," a female voice said.

Jamie turned around and saw the girl that was reaped. He took in her fragile body with her sun bleached blonde hair and shiny sea-green eyes.

"Well, unless you are exceptionally good with weaponry you won't make it past the Cornucopia Bloodbath,"

"Men! Always the same! Like a woman can't do anything," she hissed, "well guess what! I'd watch that sexy ass of yours Jameson!"

"Sweetie if you're going to threaten a guy, don't call their ass sexy. That simply doesn't work. At least not for this tough guy," Finnick said slapping Jamie's admittedly sexy ass.

"Oi! Keep yer hands to yerself, pervert!" Jamie growled in a weird accent that wasn't the Capitolian accent, "And ye! Keep yer eyes off me butt!"

Stacey slapped his shoulder, barely hurting him. It did stung a little bit though. Finnick just laughed at it, claiming district 4 had a chance to win the Games this year.

* * *

_I recently got obsessed with the Hunger Games trilogy so I decided to write a fanfiction of it. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I know it sounds cliché, but I actually dreamed parts of this plotline. _

_Reviews and well written and well argumented critique is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Capitol

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY! This is merely fanfiction. There's also an implied blowjob scene so I raised the rating to M just to be sure!

* * *

**The Capitol**

The train ride would take about 6 hours. Enough time to discuss strategy, presentation, on camera behavior and stuff like that. Shining showed the teens around on the train, while gushing over the fact it travelled at an average of 250 miles per hour, which was fast. It was exhilarating for both Stacey and Jamie at first, but soon they got used to it. After being shown their rooms, which were very luxurious even for people from district 4, they were left alone with the instruction of coming to dinner at 7PM.

Jamie went into the room and sat on his bed, playing with the necklace his mother gave him. If only he could get his hands on a trident or something similar in the arena. That would be a god's blessing - that is if he believed in god, which he didn't. These days no-one did, having simply no time for something as trivial as religion. Money, work and the Capitol (and by extension the Hunger Games) held their collective attention. This was mostly the case in districts not as tied to the Capitol as district 1 and 2. Jamie opened a dresser, finding loads of clothing in all different kinds of fabrics and cuts. He opted for a white cotton button-down shirt and some light blue skintight trousers, which seemed to be made of a leather-like material he hadn't seen before. Placing said clothing on his bed, he took another shower. The control panel was amazing and he pushed all the buttons too see what it would do. Later, if asked by Stacey, he'd deny he'd done something that childish being 17 and almost being a full grown man.

Once he was dressed, he checked himself in a mirror. He had to admit he looked downright sexy. The shirt didn't really hide his muscular torso and the trousers clung to him like a second skin accentuating his ass and bulge. He checking out his behind, he could see why Stacey called it sexy, it was firm and round, something he preferred seeing on other men as well. Jamie was gay but only his sisters knew of it, as being gay was frowned upon by most fishermen, claiming it wasn't manly enough and something the people of the Capitol would do. After all they did make Finnick Odair sleep with both genders in prostitution. He looked at his medium-short wavy hair, he used his braided leather hairband to keep it out of his face, though a few locks escaped, framing his handsome hairless face. He put on some boots he found in the wardrobe and headed to the dining car. Something told him Finnick would be there already and perhaps Stacey as well. He was right. Stacey and Finnick were seated in a loveseat watching the television.

"Anything interesting on TV?" he asked.

"Yes, the recap of all the Reapings," Finnick said, "It's mandatory to watch,"

"Let's get this over with then," Jamie said and seated himself in a regular arm chair.

They started with district 1, one of the so called career districts and the closest to the Capitol. They were together with district 2 the richest districts of Panem. But that didn't matter, what did matter were the tributes. The girl was obviously a career, trained her whole life for the games. It definitely showed according to Jamie, that remark earned him a saucy wink from Finnick and a muttered "boys" from Stacey. Her name was Fleur Delis, she was tall and athletic build. She had silver-blond hair and big blue eyes. Jamie guessed her age at 18. She volunteered for her sister Gabrielle who had to be 12 judging by her appearance and clearly fear written on her face. The male tribute was young, about 14 years of age, but nobody volunteered for him. His name, Arcturus Blacksmith, was familiar seeing his father Orion Blacksmith had won the games about a decade ago, give or take a year. He seemed arrogant and tried to look superior over the girl. Jamie knew he'd take great pleasure into finishing that one off if given the chance. Finnick remarked that making an alliance with the girl could prove successful, granted she didn't kill you first.

The tributes of district 2 were also clearly trained, though the girl seemed to be pretty small. Then again everyone would look positively tiny compared to the giant male. The girl had dark red hair and amber eyes. Her name was Yasmin King. The boy was tall and muscular, not simply athletic but massive bulging muscles. Jamie licked his lips at the sight of the boy. He would gladly have a one-night-stand with Viktor Kolvokov.

Next up was district 3. Nothing impressive about them, if one ignored the fact the male tribute was cute as hell, not to mention muscular. His pectorals showed through his shirt, though they were not as bulging nor as rippling as Viktor his muscles. His name was Cedric Patterson. The girl's name was Naminey Patterson. Either they were siblings or cousins, but for their sake Jamie hoped it was the latter.

Then came district 4. He didn't pay much attention to that reaping, as it was his own. He didn't want to see the faces of his sisters or his mother's face when he volunteered.

The fifth district stood a chance in Jamie's opinion. The female tribute looked to be 17 and was dark skinned and had dark hair. Her name was Angie Johnson. The male tribute was a platinum blonde but besides that fun fact there wasn't much remarkable about him. He'd die in the bloodbath for sure.

District 6 was interesting. Both tributes seemed to be built for speed and agility. Jamie gave them the benefit of doubt. They would make good allies in his opinion. Finnick thought the same as he voiced the very same opinion. Stacey didn't look happy with working together with the boy (Yannis). He was small and one would confuse him for a girl if he kept his hair that long, it was braided into a single fishtail braid over his left shoulder. He had glasses on which would be a serious disadvantage in the arena should he lose them. She did want to work together with the girl, Chelsea. She was beautiful and would get a lot of sponsors if she played to her beauty.

District 7 seemed like a joke to him. Both the tributes were 14 and if his guess was correct the girl (Anna) would commit suicide, the only question was when. Before the countdown or after? Jamie didn't know, what he did know was that the boy (Marcel) was most likely going to get killed in the bloodbath.

The tributes for district 8 didn't rub Jamie in a good way. The girl looked like a back-stabbing bitch and the boy had that smirk that screamed 'homicidal idiot'. The girl was the youngest of the competitors being only 13. She had vibrant red hair and her pale skin was covered with freckles. Her name was Ginerva. The boy was called Brecht.

District 9 were clearly friends. Both were blonde. The boy, tall and skinny was built for speed. The girl looked like she could be a worthy opponent in hand-to-hand combat, though Jamie reckoned she would be lethal with a sword. Their names were Steve and Valerie.

The next pair of tributes were siblings (Kevin and Kelly) that seemed to have a love-hate relationship going on between the two of them. They looked positively murders. Finnick said they'd better keep them as allies, lest they'd kill you in the bloodbath.

When district 11 came, Jamie was bored. They would die in the bloodbath for sure. The girl had such a stupid face, Jamie wanted to punch the TV screen. But since he couldn't he simply threw a cushion at it, earning a gasp from Stacey and a flirty wink from Finnick. Marine Ouelkenhuuza earned herself a second place on Jamie's mental kill list for simply existing and having such a stupid face. Thomas, the boy didn't look like much either. Though Jamie didn't get homicidal urges seeing him, which was good. Stacey on the other hand seemed to want to break his neck as she crunched her knuckles.

Finally district 12 was shown. The boy, Michael, seemed like a warrior angel. Jamie was captivated by the boy and would try to form an alliance with him just to spend some time with the boy. The girl, Aimey, was the youngest, she looked barely over 12. Tiny and fragile like a strong wind would blow her away. Jamie didn't think she'd survive longer than the bloodbath.

"So what do you guys think?" Finnick asked.

"District 1 and 2 are dangerous," Stacey said.

"Of course they are," Jamie said, "They're careers. They've been training their whole life for the games,"

"But that's unfair," Stacey said.

"These games are unfair! Life's unfair," Jamie said, "The soon you get that into your head, you might survive,"

"What about the other districts?" Finnick asked trying to cut the tension that seemed to settle down.

"I won't form an alliance with 6!" Stacey said, "give me 3 anytime!"

"Is it because of the boy?" Finnick asked.

"Well yeah, which self-respecting male would wear his hair like that?!"

"So?" Jamie asked, "They could be good with weaponry you can't handle. I think they'll manage to stay alive the longest because they're built for speed,"

"District 7 seemed like a huge joke," Stacey said.

"Agreed, they'll get killed for sure," Jamie agreed.

"Because of their appearance," Finnick asked arching an eyebrow.

"Please, Finnick, that boy seemed scared of his own shadow," Stacey said.

"Maybe," Finnick said," but never underestimate your opponent. For all you know that could be an act. It worked for Johanna Mason several years back,"

"Yeah but she wasn't really right in the head," Stacey said.

"Be that as it may, she won. Her get got her enough sponsors,"

"So you suggest we pull a leaf out of her book and start crying like babies?"

"Like that'll work for tough guy over there," Finnick said nodding to Jamie, "He would better pull off the strong and silent type. Capitol girls fall for that and with his good looks it shouldn't be a problem," Finnick winked once again.

"Will you quit flirting with anything that walks?" Jamie scowled and got up and headed back to his room.

"Well, that went well," Finnick said, "So darling. Anything you're good at?"

Jamie let himself drop on the bed, trying to get his thoughts under control, which proved difficult as the corny yet captivating wink and smile of Finnick Odair kept playing through his mind. Why did he have to do that, Jamie thought, it's bad enough I'm gay and had a celeb crush on Finnick for a long time. Truth to be told Jamie wanted Finnick to flirt with him but not at this very moment. Over a week he would be sent to his death, whether he liked it or not. Happy Hunger Games, my ass, Jamie punched a cushion, Bloody Hunger Games more like it - pun intended! After venting his frustration over the Games on his pillows, he let himself fall spread eagle on the bed and he closed his eyes.

* * *

He must've fallen asleep and slept till dinner since he heard Finnick's voice come through the door, calling him for dinner. Replying he'd be there in five minutes, Jamie got up and refreshed his face quickly, before heading to dinner. As he arrived he saw Stacy sitting in front of Finnick, whereas Finnick as seated next to Shining. Jamie resisted the urge to face-palm, he'd have to look at Shining's shocking pink wig which clashed tremendously with his flaming red clothes. He took a seat and looked at the variety of dishes on the table. There was mackerel - his favorite - tuna, salmon, fish sticks, prawns, crab and so on. All seafood and no meat to be seen. Jamie liked to eat meat every now and because eating fish all the time can get boring. Jamie decided to pile his plate with raw pieces of mackerel and tuna, before scoping some seaweed salad as a side dish onto it.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Stacey asked.

"Not even doing to dignify that with an answer," Jamie stated.

"C'mon Jamie, be a gentleman," Shining said.

"Yes Stacey, that's all I'm going to eat for now. Now why don't you look at your own plate," Jamie said.

With that response dinner became a rather tense affair. Shining made small talk with Finnick and Stacey but stayed clear of addressing Jamie, at least directly. He did mention Jamie was much more charming when cameras were shoved into his face. Jamie rolled his eyes at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Finnick as he snorted.

After what seemed two full hours dessert came in the form of a buffet. And boy what a dessert buffet it was. There was ice cream, cream puffs, chocolate mousse, different kinds of fruit, you name it and it was probably there. Jamie took some chocolate mouse and some strawberries. Finnick laughed at that.

"Why are you laughing?" Jamie asked.

"Well chocolate and strawberries are both an aphrodisiac," Finnick said grinning.

"So? You would help me out if things became too hard to handle for me, wouldn't you Finn?" asked Jamie in a flirty manner causing Stacey's eyes to nearly fall out of their sockets and Finnick to descend in full out belly laughter.

"I don't find that amusing," Stacey said.

"Well, sweetheart, he has been flirting with me all day long in case you didn't notice," Jamie said while biting seductively into a strawberry.

"Too right I've been," Finnick said smirking before putting a sugar cube into his mouth.

"What's with you and sugar cubes?" Stacey asked.

"It's a healthy obsession," Finnick countered.

"Healthy?" Jamie asked, pausing his spoonful of chocolate mousse midway.

"I think not," Stacey muttered.

"What is this? Pick on Finnick day?" Finnick asked.

"You know we're just teasing you Finnick," Jamie off handedly.

"Oh, I talked about strategy with Stacey already," Finnick said, "and I still need to hear yours,"

"Well my strategy is forming an alliance with the Careers," Jamie said.

"Why the careers? As soon as they have no need for you, they'll kill you," Stacey said.

"Not if I wipe them out first," Jamie said grinning.

"Get real, that won't be possible," Stacey countered, "if you do so I'm not joining you,"

"Well I'm not going to save your butt if they come after you," Jamie said.

"Why," Stacey asked.

"Why? It's the Hunger Games," Jamie said, "People die in the games, now I'm not going to kill you but I won't save you either,"

Once again silence reigned the dinner car, save for Shining's snickers. Finnick looked at Jamie with calculating eyes, Stacey had tears streaming down her cheeks – wether they were from anger or sadness Jamie didn't know – and Shining was oblivious to the tension as was proven by his snickers.

"Jamie, are you serious?" Finnick asked.

"Well I just want to be honest," Jamie said after sighing, "If she doesn't join me in the career pack, fine. But I won't save her. I'll end her suffering if needed but I won't kill her,"

"Any weaponry you're good at?" Finnick asked steering way from the subject of Stacey's death.

"Yes," Jamie got a glint in his eyes, "the spear, throwing knifes and the trident,"

"You know a trident isn't always available," Shining said.

"That's why I trained with throwing knifes and a spear," Jamie countered.

"Any special skills besides that?" Finnick asked becoming very interested in his male tribute.

"Well, I'm a charmer according to my mother and sisters," Jamie said, "I can start fires and know how to tie knots and how to make snares and I'm decent at hand-to-hand combat,"

"Decent," Stacey asked putting down her cutlery to look at me in disbelieve, "If what my older brother said about you is true, you're more than decent in that department,"

"Older brother? How would he know that?" Jamie asked.

"He was in your class at high school,"

"Was he? Can't remember him,"

"Of course you don't. You managed to knock him into the hospital during self-defense classes,"

"I knocked so many people into the hospital while training for the Games," Jamie said

"So I heard," Stacey said, "you've got a reputation among the girls by the way. You're their prince charming that'll save the damsel in distress and stands for what's right and all that jazz,"

"What's this, I hear," Finnick said, "That might be a way to portray you - get you some sponsors,"

"Please, like his sexy bum and overall appearance won't do that for him,"

"You're probably right," Finnick said leering at Jamie who got suddenly uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me like you want to do me right on this dining table," Jamie spat, "I'm done. I'm off to bed,"

Jamie stormed to his room and slammed the door once again. If I keep on doing that I might unhinge the bloody door, he thought. Half an hour later his door opened, not interested in seeing who it was he closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

"I know you're awake, Jamie," Finnick's baritone said.

"It just had to be you," Jamie groaned before turning around to face his mentor, "How did you know I wasn't sleeping anyway?"

"Your breathe wasn't deep enough for a person sound asleep,"

"You would know a thing or two about that wouldn't you?"

"No need to act so hostile,"

"That's just my way of dealing with the fact I'm on this train to the Capitol where I'll train a week before being sent to my possible death,"

"Then you shouldn't have volunteered,"

"How the hell can you be so insensitive?!" Jamie raised his voice, "I volunteered for Harold simply because he's my brother in all but blood! I knew his cousin wouldn't volunteer, because I know his relatives will be cheering for the other districts to finish him off and get a kick out of it as well! I volunteered so I wouldn't be reaped when I would be 18 and my last year of being eligible for the Games!"

Finnick didn't respond to that. Instead he simply sat down on the bed and place a rough, calloused hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I know it's hard on you even though you volunteered," Finnick said, "but you can't turn back time now. Just relax and enjoy your stay on this train,"

"Thanks," Jamie said knowing his sarcasm was just dripping of the word, "That's really helpful,"

"Maybe I can get you to relax in another way,"

"And how would you do that exactly?"

"By doing this,"

Finnick wrapped his arms around Jamie and nuzzled the crook of the tribute's neck, before placing a soft kiss at that spot. Jamie gasped, definitely not expecting that. He felt his mentor's hands travelling over his well-built torso, tracing the outline of his abdominals as well as his pectorals. Jamie leaned into the touch, wanting more. Finnick seemed to be very content with the position they were in, judging by the sigh of contentment he released right next to Jamie's ear, sending a shiver down the latter's spine.

"You know you want this, Jamie," Finnick whispered as he bucked his crotch against Jamie's tight buttocks, "You want me,"

Jamie responded by pressing his ass into Finnick's groin.

"I take that as yes," Finnick bit the earlobe and sucked on it.

Jamie let out a moan. Finnick's hands found their way to Jamie's bulge, giving it a soft squeeze. The tribute arched into the touch, a little ashamed of how desperate he was.

"It's ok to want me," Finnick whispered, "many people do,"

"I'm not like those people," Jamie managed to bite out between moans and gasps as Finnick worked his manhood through his tight trousers until said trousers were tented by his arousal.

"Seems like you need release, Jamie," Finnick grinned, "Do you want my hands or my mouth?"

"How about your sexy ass?" Jamie asked feeling brave.

"Off limits," Finnick said resolutely, "for now,"

"Fuck you," Jamie bit.

"No, I'll be fucking you, Jamie-boy," Finnick said as he pressed his own arousal between his tribute's ass cheeks.

"God damn it Finnick! Stop teasing and fuck me already," Jamie groaned.

"As you wish,"

Finnick turned Jamie around and janked the trousers down, with the little help from Jamie and dove right in using his mouth. It didn't take long before Jamie got his release.

"Well that was fun if a bit short," Finnick remarked as he wiped his mouth, "go to sleep. Tomorrow by noon we'll arrive in the Capitol,"

* * *

Like Finnick had predicted, they arrived at 12AM sharp in the Capitol. Citizens of the Capitol, dressed in the weirdest things imaginable, were gawking at them like they were animals in a zoo, cheering for them, wishing them good luck. They really enjoy sending kids to their death for their bloody entertainment, Jamie thought grimly, as he smiled and waved and blew kisses to the less outrageous clad girls and women, as Finnick had suggested he did during breakfast. Stacey was all smiles and it seemed genuine, like she basked in the attention given to her, but for all Jamie knew it was an act to get more sponsors.

Peacekeepers ushered them to the Remake Centre, where each tribute had a prep team and a stylist waiting for them to get them cleaned and dressed for the Opening Parade. Jamie had been prodded by three alien looking beings, you simply couldn't call the citizens of the Capitol human with their supposedly fashion forwardness, their weird skin tones and hair colors. Jamie never felt this clean as he did now. Three layers of skin must've come off with all the rubbing and stuff. They even went as far as waxing his les, chest and armpits. He was lucky they left his public hair alone, even though they did trim it. After that he was given a bathrobe and shoved into another room where his stylist waited for him. Said stylist was a woman, who looked normal if you took away the gold tattoos down her arms.

"Hello Jamie, my name's Eveline," she said, "I'll be your stylist this year,"

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Jamie said.

"Do you want something to eat?" without waiting for a response she pressed a button on the wall and a table set with a giant plate of spare ribs rose from the floor, "Dig in. While you're eating we'll be discussing your costume,"

While Jamie was eating the best spare ribs of his life, he was shown drawings of the costume. Eveline said she and her partner went for the mythical siren look instead as the usual fishermen outfit or the fish outfit. For Jamie that meant only wearing rainbow-colored scaled tights with fins at the height of his hips and calves. His way hair would be styled so it laid back on his scalp and pieces of seaweed like ribbon would be woven in.

"I like it," Jamie said, "It's different but they won't forget it that easily,"

"That's what we thought," Eveline said, "Now I hope I don't need to make too many adjustments in seize,"

Jamie was led into yet another room and he tried on the tights. It fitted him perfectly, though it was a little on the small seize, making his bulge even more pronounced but Eveline didn't see that as a problem. Quite the opposite. He would get sponsors looking the way he did and the female citizens would go crazy for him, though he would have competition from the boys from district 2, district 3 and district 12. As they stood out among the male tributes. Viktor, the boy from two because of his heavily muscled stature. He looked positively feral, while Cedric, the boy from 3, could easily pull of the boy-next-door look. Michael the boy from twelve would most likely gain more attention during the interviews instead of the chariot parade, unless the stylists from 12 had something special in mind, but not that you could take the mineworker theme very far.

When Jamie arrived in the stables at the bottom of the Remake Centre. He saw Stacey already there with her stylist, Matthew, and her prep team. Stacey was wearing the same type of tights he's wearing in a sunset pink color. Her bra seemed to be made of clampshells and is embedded with jewels, pink diamonds at a closer inspection. Her hair was wild and wavy and had the same seaweed like ribbons tied in it. The moment she saw him her eyes raked all over his body. She licked her lips as her eyes fixated on the bulge of his manhood. Can't look elsewhere, Jamie thought rolling his eyes.

"Like what you see?" Jamie asked as he flexed a bicep.

"Very much so," Stacey said before shaking her head and wiping some drool away, "Why do you have this weird effect on me, like I can't look at someone else?!"

"I dunno, perhaps that's why they went with the siren look," Jamie said.

"Absolutely right, my boy," Matthew exclaimed, "My look positively delicious,"

"Thanks, I guess," Jamie said looking at the white horses that would pull their chariot.

"He is right though," a familiar voice said, "I would take that ass right here and now,"

"Finnick, don't" Jamie hissed, "Just don't,"

"Don't be ashamed for your heavenly looks," a new voice said.

Jamie turned around and saw the boy from 12. He was wearing…well nothing really. He had black body paint on him but that didn't cover his rather impressive manhood.

"And you look," Jamie stared but didn't find words to finish his sentence.

"Ridiculous," the boy supplied, "You're right. I'd rather wear a mine workers outfit than just some body paint representing coal dust. Coal dust, my ass,"

"You don't seem to be happy about your predicament," Jamie remarked.

"No shit captain obvious," Michael said, "You look simply drop-dead gorgeous,"

"Thanks, I guess,"

"My name's Michael by the way,"

"Jameson," Jamie said, "but please call me Jamie – everyone else does,"

With that Michael left for his chariot, the last one in the row. The opening music started playing and the stylists did a last check-up before wishing them good luck. The doors opened revealing the crowded streets leading up to the City Circle where the tributes were welcomed by President Snow, the anthem would be played.

The chariot lurched forward. Jamie grabbed the side as not to fall off. Once they were on the streets, Jamie saw the other tributes of district 1 and 2 waving at the crowd. The girl from 1, Fleur if Jamie remembered correctly, blew kisses and accept roses that were thrown at her, occasionally she'd flip her hair. Jamie decided to pull a leaf from her book and waved and winked at both men and women. People started chanting his name along with the ones of Fleur and Arcturus as well as those of Yasmin and Kevin. Clearly district 1 and 2 where the favorites of the Capitol, then again they were considered the lapdogs of the Capitol by the other districts. Jamie glanced in front of him. Cedric was wearing a silver outfit with what seemed to be electronic parts of television's sewn onto it. He didn't look very flattering in his outfit and Jamie barely contained the frown threatening to cross his face.

The ride to twenty minutes. Jamie had stopped waving half-way and simply opted to blow kisses and throw in some winks at the less outrageous Capitol women. By now president Snow welcomed them to the Capitol and wished them all good luck in the games saying the famous "May the odds be ever in your favor"-saying.

The chariots lurched again as they were brought to an assembly place near the City Circle where their prep teams, stylists, mentor and escort were waiting for them. Shining was beside himself with their display.

"Absolutely marvelous!" he kept saying on and on.

"You two did well. I got 30 sponsor calls already," Finnick said grinning.

"Let me guess the majority of them was for Jamie," Stacey said glaring at her district partner.

"Actually no, they were more interested in you. 20 of those calls were for you," Finnick said.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. So far only 10 sponsors were interested in him. Guess I'll need to get a high score during the individual training sessions and get a good interview done, Jamie thought.

"C'mon," Shining said, "Let's get to the Training Centre! You'll love it!"

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. I'm currently studying for my retake exams so I'll try to update this story every Sunday. Or at least that's how I want to do it. I want to have pairing in this fic! So vote in the comments who you want to see together with Jamie! I'm more inclined to the Jamie/Finnick pairing._

Jamie/Fleur

_Jamie/Michael_

_Jamie/Cedric_

_Jamie/Finnick_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Training Centre

_***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own the Hunger Games. It's owned by the incredibly talented Suzanne Colins._

_There'll be mild implied slash between Jamie and Finnick_

* * *

**The Training Centre**

The training centre was enormous. It was a tall building with 12 floors, the last being the penthouse. Jamie guessed it was the only privilege the tributes of District 12 had during the Games. As Jamie and Stacey came from District 4, they were housed on the fourth floor. Once inside the elevator, the male tribute of 6 stepped in, grumbling about his costume. Jamie couldn't blame him. He was wearing something that looked like the bullet trains, but for some reason it looked more like a phallic symbol than a bullet train.

"Stupid stylists," the male one muttered as he removed the headdress, instantly making the costume look less phallic, and throwing it to the ground, "They always put us in stuff that could be mistaken for a bloody penis,"

"Can't argue there," Jamie said chuckling, "Name's Jamie. I'm from 4,"

"I noticed," the guy said, "I'm Yannis but my friends call me Yan,"

"Shouldn't you be with your team?" Stacey asked barely concealing her distain for the boy who couldn't be older than 14.

"Nah, I wasn't going to wait for Chelsea to be done discussing fashion with her prep team. Beside my escort gave me the key to apartment so I'm good. The sooner I can get out of these ridiculous clothes, the better," Yan said.

"I take it Chelsea is the female tribute then," Stacey said.

"You got that right," Yan said looking at the number display, "Looks like you guys have arrived,"

"Good, see you in training," Stacey said but as she walked past the boy she whispered something in his ear, making him turn slightly green.

"Ignore her," Jamie said, "She's pretty despicable. I wouldn't mourn too much if she died,"

"Jamie!" Shining barked, "Language!"

Jamie shrugged and stepped out of the lift and walked to the door with a giant four on it. Stacey was already there examining her blue polished nails. Jamie ignored her, letting his body speak for him. Even though there was a slight possibility he'd need her in the arena, he couldn't force himself to like her. If her bitchy mood was still going strong the day of the interviews, he'd kill her himself. Shining opened the door to the apartment and they stepped in. For Jamie it felt like stepping into the future. Everything seemed high-tech, which it probably was, and all looked way too clean, too new. The furnishing was very minimalistic and had a loft like feel to it. Jamie had some richer friends that lived in a loft, which had an open floor plan, with very little privacy. Not that it mattered though. His friends were safe at home, maybe worried sick about his wellbeing, though he doubted it. His rich friends had the emotional range of tea spoon. Jamie's thoughts wandered back to his own family. His mother and sisters would've cried themselves to sleep, his father trying to console them but only making it worse. Jamie had to grin at that.

After being shown to his room, Jamie peeled of his tights and gave them to the Avox girl, feeling no shame in standing naked in front of a criminal. If anything the Avox couldn't keep her eyes off his manhood nor his bum. Jamie took a shower, dressed and headed for dinner. Jamie was sure training would be the main topic during dinner and he didn't look forward to it. Arriving in the dining room, which seated 6 peope: Shining, Finnick, Stacey, Eveline, Matthew – Stacey's stylist and lastly Jamie himself. Avoxes brought plate after plate. Eveline and Matthew were discussing the outfits for the interviews for both Jamie and Stacey, showing them sketches they made so far. The theme was obviously the Marine. Not that Jamie cared. It was better than being dressed in only tights, resembling a mythical creature. Next Finnick came up with a plan for training. He suggested Stacey downplayed her skill and saved her true potential for the Individual Training sessions. For Jamie he told to play to his strengths the first day to make an impression on the other careers and then concentrate on the more survival stuff and showing a mix of both to the Game Makers during the Individual Training. Jamie agreed to that. That way he didn't have to deal with Stacey, the further he distanced himself from the girl, the easier her death would be in the Arena. Stacey looked not convinced, demanding Jamie to help her out with spear throwing skills. Jamie simply ignored her by bringing up the possibilities of the Arena. Nobody, except the Game Makers, knew what the Arena would be. Perhaps Training would be able to shed some light on that, but Finnick crushed that hope almost immediately. After dessert Jamie left for his room.

* * *

The next morning Jamie was woken by Shining's excited "Today is the first big day!" Groaning, Jamie pulled himself from his overly comfortable waterbed and stumbled to the bathroom. After a refreshing cold shower, he pulled on the training uniform which consisted of a tank top and a pair of tight knee-length shorts made of a black stretchy fabric. It had some white accents on it. Not that Jamie really cared, as long as it was comfortable. He was glad he had chosen a jock strap as underwear. While he knew the greater part of the females would be distracted by his perky ass, he could care less. The less training they got done, the easier it would be to finish them off in the Games. Breakfast was like most meals a tense affair. Stacey looked tired and had huge bags on her eyes. Jamie wondered if she had slept any before pushing it away to focus on his smoked salmon pancakes, his favorite breakfast dish from District 4. After breakfast, Jamie quickly brushed his teeth and headed to the training floor which was situated below ground level. Stacey sauntered over to the girl from 6 and made some small talk. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Hey," an ethereal voice said next to him. Jamie turned and saw Fleur Delis from 1 standing next to him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making a blush faintly.

"Oh my, you're quite the charmer," she said, "I'm fine as well. Though I'd be happier if I were at home helping my sister with her homework,"

"You don't seem to be the usual Career," Jamie blurted out.

"Thank you," she said, "but know that I'll kill if needed but I won't hunt down other tributes,"

"Great minds think alike," Jamie nodded, "Say would you care to form an alliance?"

"Since you seem to share the same mind set, I'm inclined to accept, but I'll await your performance of today and tomorrow," Fleur said, "I already have an alliance with Yasmin from 2,"

"Sounds good," Jamie said.

The main trainer, Atala, demanded their attention, explaining the training stations. She gave them figures about infections and dehydration, the main causes of death during the Games aside from the initial Bloodbath at the Cornucopia. It's a warning some tributes like Arcturus and Viktor didn't take seriously as they believe in brute force not resourcefulness. Jamie looked at Fleur who caught his eye from her standing point next to Arcturus, son of Castor Blacksmith who won the Games about 20 years ago at the age of 18. They both rolled their eyes.

After that they were dismissed and Jamie headed to the spear throwing station. The trainer started explaining how to hold a spear, but stopped when Jamie grabbed a spear and threw it bull's-eye into the most far away dummy without even taking time to aim properly. The trainer was left speechless asking if Jamie ever held a spear. Jamie simply mentioned coming from district 4. Jamie proceeded to throw the remaining spears into dummies.

The next station Jamie visited was the knife throwing station, something he excelled at as well. The blonde didn't give the trainer to explain stuff as he grabbed a handful of knifes before throwing them in rapid succession into the vital points of several dummies. After that stunt, he felt the career pack studying him. Fleur give him a nod, Yasmin - from 2 - gave him a pleased grin. Arcturus seemed to be seething and Viktor had a calculating look on his burly face. Jamie found Stacey at the knot tying station with the girl from 6. She looked angry as she looked into his eyes. Jamie could care less, the only people he needed to impress were the careers and he was well on his way with that.

He headed to the obstacle course station. He waited for the instructions of the trainer because he saw stuff he didn't know what it was used for. In the end he proved his agility as he completed the course in just under 3 minutes. It wasn't as quick as he'd liked it to be so he did it again until his time dropped to 2 ½ minutes. The trainer complemented his learning skill which he accepted.

Satisfied for now, he headed to the knot tying station and practiced all the knots he knew and learned some new ones as well from the trainer, who was impressed by his skill.

Then lunch was announced. Fleur invited Jamie over at the career table, an invitation he'd been hoping for. Arcturus didn't seem to like it that much, Viktor tolerated him not extremely happy having him there and Yasmin smiled and welcomed him.

"So you're Jamie," she said, "I'm Yasmin and this brooding hunk over here is Viktor,"

"Did you just call Viktor of all people a hunk?" Fleur asked.

"I believe she did," Arcturus said, "but no-one can compare to my handsomeness,"

"I think several people can," Yasmin said, "Jamie for example!"

"Thanks you just put me in the first place of his Tributes-I-need-to-kill list," Jamie said.

"Don't worry Jamie, we," Fleur gestured to Yasmin and herself, "will keep you alive,"

"OK then," Jamie nodded before biting into his bread.

"Why does your bread look green?" asked Arcturus looking at the bread in distain.

"Oh dear lord, Arcturus!" Fleur exclaimed, "You can't just ask people why their bread is green!"

"But it seems nasty,"

"It's rather tasty if you like the taste of seaweed," Jamie said while he shoved a piece of bread into Arcturus's mouth, causing him to slightly choke and spitting it onto the floor.

"Are you crazy," Arcturus shrieked drawing the attention to the careers, "That could've been poisoned!"

"Quite whining like a child and eat," Fleur said hitting him over the head.

"You are skilled at throwing stuff," Viktor said suddenly.

"Well that's District 4 for you," Jamie shrugged, "We learn how to wield a trident and spear early in life. That's why most tributes of 4 prefer the spear or a trident if it's available,"

"Do you hope to get a trident like Finnick Odair?" Yasmin asked.

"We shall see. Hopefully there will be one at the Cornucopia," Jamie said, "if so I call dibs on it!"

"Sure, I'd be pretty useless with a trident anyway," Fleur said.

"What's your weapon of choice then?"

"A whip," Fleur said proudly.

"Kinky," Viktor remarked sending Yasmin and Jamie into laughter.

"I've never seen a whip in the Games before though," Arcturus said.

"There's a first for everything," Jamie countered, "just like you eating district 4 bread just now,"

"I'll make you pay for that," Arcturus tried to sound threatening.

"Yeah sure, you've seen those knifes flying from his hands," Yasmin said, "he could easily kill you without too much effort. I'd keep your trash shut before you anger the wrong people and endanger the rest of us,"

"Jamie I think I'd rather work along your side instead of this baby here," Viktor said, "Welcome to The Alliance,"

"Thank you," Jamie said genuinely, "I feel honored,"

In the afternoon Jamie and Fleur headed to the hunting station as well as the camouflage station. Fleur was a natural at making snares and her camouflage was simply amazing. She remarked she loves make up and experimented with it in training. Camouflage was one of only non-violent things they learned at the academy. They spent two hours at each station and by the time they were dismissed for dinner, Jamie and Fleur created a bond of friendship. Which was worrying Jamie a little as he knew he had to kill Fleur if he wanted to win. On his way upstairs he was joined by the siblings of 10. They had occupied the hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting station. Jamie didn't say anything to them. He'd leave them alone until they were weaker to take on.

Dinner was tense. Stacey kept shooting Jamie foul looks which he pointedly ignored. However Finnick wasn't happy with the situation as he asked: "Why are you in such a foul mood girl?"

"Why?" She asked like she couldn't believe her ears, "That scumbag over there got himself an Alliance with the careers!"

"Well I am a career myself, it'd be suicide not to team up with them," Jamie countered, "like you're teaming up with the girls from 6 and 12! No need to call me names,"

"You're just out to kill me! I know it!" she shrieked and got up, knocking over her glass spraying the content all over the table, "I'm done!"

"Wow," Jamie whistled, "Someone's angry,"

"People change during the Games," Finnick shrugged, "Don't mind her. It's good you got an alliance with the Careers,"

"These aren't the games yet Finnick," Jamie bit out before wiping his mouth and leaving for his bed.

Jamie couldn't sleep that night. He needed fresh air as he wasn't used to being coped up like that. Back in 4, he'd spent days at the beach or on a boat helping his father fish. He'd gut all the caught fish and he'd sell them to stores. Stacey's father was one of his dad's regulars. Maybe that's why she hates me so much, he thought, because I know her – kind of – and basically don't want anything to do with her. He shrugged his shoulders as he left the apartment to head to the roof.

Once upstairs he relaxed a little. The roof offered an amazing view over the Capitol which looked simply mesmerizing. What he didn't expect was to find company. It was the boy from 12, Michael Jamie's mind supplied.

"Didn't know I'd find someone out here," Jamie said.

"Me neither," Michael said, "so what brings you here, hot stuff?"

Did he just call me "hot stuff", Jamie thought as he answered: "No, I needed fresh air. Can't stand being coped up too long,"

"We'll have enough time being coped up in the Arena," Michael joked though the humor was severely lacking the statement.

"Yeah, don't remind me,"

"I saw you in training. Looks like the Careers got their claws into you already,"

"I'm a Career myself in case you've forgotten," Jamie pointed out, "it's not like they're terribly bad,"

"Sure they aren't the bad guys," Michael said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "they only murder the rest of us before turning onto one another,"

"Perhaps but then again that's the whole point of these games. Kill each other until one survives,"

"I don't get why they don't wipe us out like they did with 13," Michael scoffed.

"Shut it," Jamie hissed, "You never know who's listening,"

"As if they'd arrest me before the Games! I'm gonna die in there anyway,"

"You don't know that for sure, but if you're so hell bent on dying, I'll gladly put a knife into your heart. Less competition for me," Jamie said offhandedly.

"Aren't you a morbid person?"

"I'm a fisher," Jamie said, "killing things with a spear or trident is second nature to me. Good night,"

Jamie left for his bed, not wanting to talk about the Games. Those were a problem for later. First he needed to make a good impression on the Game Makers and on the audience so he got sponsors. His sleep was filled with nightmares of previous Games he'd seen on TV. He found himself in Finnick's games, only he was killed over and over again. He woke up drenched in cold sweat at 6 AM. Since he wasn't going to fall back asleep anytime soon, he opted to take a long relaxing bath with loads of bubbles. The bathtub was big - big enough to float in the water but not big enough you'd be able to swim in it. Jamie relaxed and closed his eyes. He just drifted in the soapy water, eyes closed trying to forget about the Games. As he heard a splash he opened his eyes, to find Finnick in the tub as well.

"Finnick!" he yelled, "What the hell dude!"

"Just taking a bath as you are,"

"That's not what I meant idiot! Why are you taking a bath when I'm still in it?"

"Look babe," Finnick said, "You've been in here since at least 7AM, it's now 8AM,"

"Well then I'm leaving. But what are you doing in my ensuite, anyway?"

"I was planning on waking you up,"

"I'm going to breakfast," Jamie said as he got out of the water.

"Sexy ass," Finnick commented.

Jamie rolled his eyes, grabbed a towel and dried himself making sure he wiggled his ass for Finnick's viewing pleasure. He pulled on his underwear and left for his bed room. Breakfast was a bit livelier than yesterday's dinner, but Stacey was still ignoring him. It was started to get bloody annoying. Jamie got homicidal urges. If she keeps up this attitude I'll kill her for sure in the Arena if only to be relieved from her crankiness, Jamie thought. He didn't voice this though. Silently they made their way to the gymnasium. Tomorrow in the afternoon they would have their individual training session. Jamie was already planning on what to do.

* * *

Today was spent at the fire making station, edible plants station in the morning. After lunch he made his way to the climbing station, archery station – where Jamie discovered he had no love for the bow and arrow and as a result of that he left it after half an hour - and hand-to-hand combat station. All in all it was a productive day and the Careers were convinced of his worth. Jamie was happy with that but he didn't really look forward to kill Fleur nor Yasmin. He silently hoped someone else would kill them for him.

The next day afternoon would be his moment. Jamie was called after Stacey. Once he entered the Game Makers were talking to each other not really paying attention him.

"Jameson Guerrison, District 4, at your service," he said making a bow.

"Welcome Jameson, you may begin. You have 15 minutes," Seneca Crane said.

He rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the spears, he grabbed three and walked to the obstacle course, but not before asking the trainer to put on the most difficult simulation. He made his way to the obstacle course. Half way in a flip he saw a light of a nearby dummy and he threw his spear while being suspended in the air. The weapon zoomed through the air and hit bull's-eye. Jamie kept running, performing flips and tricks and throwing spear as the high-lighted, moving dummies. That took him about 5 minutes. Next he went to the knife throwing station, running between the dummies and throwing, stabbing and killing the dummies as if they were the tributes. After that another 5 minutes had passed and he made his way to the knot tying station and quickly knotted a net with different knots and threw it over a dummy and "killed" it by throwing a knife in the neck of it. That took only 3 minutes. But he stopped after that.

"I'm done, ladies and gentlemen," he said as he bowed.

"Thank you Jameson! May the odds be ever in your favor," with that Jamie was dismissed.

After dinner the scores would be made public. Fleur was given a 10, Arcturus got a 9, Yasmin and Viktor managed to earn a 10 as well. Stacey got herself a 6, this got a round of applause for her by her stylist and her prep team. Jamie clapped politely for her, before turning his attention to the screen. His picture came up.

"Jameson from District 4 earned himself a score of," Caesar Flickerman said, "10!"

Jamie whooped in joy and got a hug from his stylist. His prep team engulfed him in a group hug. Stacey just glared at him before she headed to the dining table, not even congratulating him. He let it slide. He was happy with his score. The rest of the scores were mediocre at best. Though the siblings from 10 managed to earn both a score of 8 and Michael from 12 earned a 7, which was good for someone from District 12.

Dinner was something akin to a feast. Jamie was at the centre of the attention, but he did his best to redirect some of that to Stacey, showing her he didn't hate her nor wanted her dead. She didn't buy it. Finnick smirked at him and flirted shamelessly with him, going as far to feed him dessert, while rubbing Jamie's crotch underneath he table. Jamie was very thankful it wasn't made out of glass.

That night Jamie spent with Finnick, making out like a rabbits as if there was no tomorrow. Jamie kept begging his mentor for more. He finally understood all the women throwing themselves at Finnick. He simply was an untamed beast in bed at times, but he could also be very caring and gentle. They kissed, cuddled and did so much more.

* * *

The following morning both Jamie and Stacey were taught how to behave themselves on camera and for Stacey how to walk in high heels without falling every five feet. Shining had trouble to keep his poise on more than several occasions, Jamie on the other hand had trouble keeping his face straight after a while and Stacey's mood went well below zero by lunch time. Lunch was a light soup, some shell fish and yoghurt with fruit for dessert.

After lunch Finnick taught them what to say, making sure they were likeable enough. Jamie excelled in this. He was a natural charmer and flirted openly with Finnick, but that may be because of what they did last night. About two hours before the interview, they stopped and were told to refresh themselves. Jamie took a quick shower before his hair and nails were done by the prep team. They even added a small layer of make-up onto his face to hide all the blemishes, not that he had many, all the while chippering about how excited tonight was and over parties they had attended, annoying the living hell out of Jamie. His outfit, a more revealing sailor uniform, was put on and Eveline did the last touches to his hair styling it into fashionable mess with some gel and loads of hair spray. They had also added green streaks in his hair. It was temporary and would wash out after several hours, that way he wouldn't sport green hair in the Arena. After the preparations Jamie was ushered into a car that would drive him to the City Circle were the interviews were held. All of the Panem would watch the interview, or at least where there were television screens available.

They were seated in a row on a small stage which was connected to the main stage. On the main stage a comfy looking armchair was placed for the tributes to sit in. The first tribute to be interviewed was Fleur Delis. Caesar chatted about her score, her sister and her dress, which was a silver dress with a flowers out of diamonds were sewn on it. Her hair was done up in sophisticated curls. She sparkled in the right light and was portraying herself as a resourceful beauty princess. Next was Arcturus, acting like he owned the place. His arrogance wasn't welcomed but his sense of fashion was. Yasmin was dressed in a Greek inspired purple dress with a body decorated with jewels. Her dark red hair was done up, leaving her bangs to frame her face. It went on to Stacey. Jamie paid little attention to the interviews. When Jamie was announced he had to take a calming breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Jameson Guerrison," Caesar yelled, which was met with a big round of applause. "So Jameson, let me first congratulate you on your score of the individual training session. Did you expect it?"

"Thank you, Caesar. You may call me Jamie though," Jamie said, "and I wasn't really expecting a high score,"

"Yasmin mentioned you having impeccable aim with a spear. Was that what you did during your session?"

"I may or may not have showed off my skills in handling a spear," Jamie said winking at the cameras.

"We'll take that as a yes, won't we folks?" Caesar said, "So tell me, are you enjoying your stay in the Capital,"

"It has been amazing. The food is simply amazing and the views from the top of the Training Centre are simply breath taking," Jamie gushed knowing back at home they would laugh themselves silly as it was no secret in his household he hated the Capitol with a passion, "I've been eating spare ribs almost every evening. You can't tell right?" Jamie got up and turned in profile to the public.

"No, you can't!" Caesar said smiling, "I like you! But there's a question all of Panem is dying to know the answer to that. You volunteered for that boy. Why, did you that? Are you friends, family, lovers perhaps?"

"That boy, was Harry. He's my brother in all but blood and way too young for the Games. Not every 14-year-old from our district is Finnick Odair. That's why I volunteered but also for a more selfish reason. I didn't want to be reaped at 18," Jamie said his brotherly love for Harry shining in his eyes, "I promised Harry I'd win the Games or at least die trying and I intend to keep that promise,"

"Do you have a plan for in the Arena?"

"I'm not that thick headed Caesar," Jamie smirked, "I do have a plan but I'm not going to reveal it right now. You'll see in the Games,"

"Well one last question before our time is up. A handsome young man like you sure are leaving someone special behind. Do you have any last words for her?"

"No I don't have that special someone. And if I had it would be a boy, as you see I'm not exactly romantically attracted to women,"

"Oh my! I hope you didn't just come out of the closet on national television,"

"Thanks for the concern, Caesar but no. My immediate family have known for 5 years now. My best friends didn't know and I hope they're mature enough not to drop me like a rock for simply preferring males over females,"

"I'm pretty sure they won't. Especially if you win these Games which I'm sure you'll do! I'd bet my hair you do! Ladies and Gentlemen, give this courageous, handsome lad a massive round of applause!" Caesar said right before the buzzer went off, raising Jamie's hand over his head.

Jamie walked back to his chair, feeling pleased with himself. He hope he got some sponsors. After all the tributes had their interview, they left the City Circle again to head for the last night of peaceful sleep.

* * *

Dinner wasn't tense. Stacey and Jamie were complimented on how they handled the interview.

When Jamie headed to bed, Finnick followed him.

"Jamie," Finnick said, "promise me you'll do your best to get out of there alive,"

"I will Finnick," Jamie said, "I thought you were in love with Annie,"

"I love her like a sister. I'd rather marry you than her to be honest,"

"Oh my. Who would've thought the Capitol Darling would be gay,"

"I've slept with men before, just so you know,"

"Last night proved that," Jamie kissed Finnick, "I've had a massive crush on you since you won the Games,"

"You did? How old were you anyway?"

"Well I was 9 when you won,"

"That's awefully young. When did you tell your parents?"

"When I was 12. I wanted them to know in case I was reaped,"

"Let's not talk about that now. It's our last night together," Finnick said as he pulled Jamie back in a heated kiss, "Let's get these clothes of you,"

Jamie let Finnick strip him to his underwear. The bronze haired mentor licked his lips and dove right in. Kissing, nibbling Jamie's body until Jamie was sporting a massive erection.

"Let's get you undone one last time," Finnick grinned as he stripped out of his clothes before grabbing a bottle of lube.

Finnick was gentle but demanding. A perfect lover for Jamie to lose himself to. With each thrust Jamie lost himself in pleasure. Half way, Finnick managed to get underneath Jamie and let Jamie do all the work. It didn't take long before Jamie reached his climax, sending Finnick over the edge as well.

"Damn it Jamie," Finnick said, "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"Me too. I'll promise I'll get back to you," Jamie gave his mentor one last kiss before falling asleep tired from their activities.

* * *

_You can still vote for your favorite pairing for in the Arena. So far nobody has voted. Finnick/Jamie is canon (in this fanfict at least) but outside the Arena.  
The pairings are:_

_Jamie/Fleur  
Jamie/Michael  
Jamie/Cedric  
Jamie/Viktor (new one)  
Jamie/another tribute (you comment which tribute)_


End file.
